


So Fuked Up

by TanitBenNajash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dr. Pogo Lives (Umbrella Academy), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is a monster, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Mentioned The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), POV Second Person, POV Theodore Nott, People Change People, Psychopaths In Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Theodore Nott is a monster, Umbrella Academy AU, alternative universe, harry potter crossover the umbrella academy, is this slowburn, someone can die, they discover magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanitBenNajash/pseuds/TanitBenNajash
Summary: Los mundos pueden convivir sin que lo notemos, es un hecho. Y en este mundo Luther Hargreeves en un instante de imprudencia contra toda razón decide hacer lo incorrecto por tercera vez en la vida, esperando que esta vez la tercera si sea la vencida y conocerá a la horma de su zapato: Theodore Nott.
Relationships: Klaise, Klaus/Blaise, Luther/Theo, NottOne
Kudos: 2





	1. La tercera es la vencida

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mortífago](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556990) by Metanfetamina. 



> Está escrito con canciones de Pxndx de fondo, imaginense la calidá.  
> Crossover del fanfic de Harry Potter: Mortifago by Metanfetamina ft The Umbrella Academy (No indispensable haber leído Mortífago)

La noche anterior era solo una bruma espesa en tu cabeza, tienes esa sensación pastosa y amarga en la boca; como si hubieses pasado dos horas en el dentista con la boca abierta, pero el sufrimiento de tus músculos descartan por completo esa teoría. Un incipiente martilleo en el cráneo se apodera de tus sentidos mientras una incesante e inevitable pregunta te ronda por la cabeza como un fantasma ridículo ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Un grito grave taladra tus oídos y te hace abrir los ojos mas a fuerza que de a ganas y es ahí cuando el aliento se te congela sin saber por qué, no reconoces al hombre que sale por la chimenea envuelto en un torrente de llamas verdosas. Va gritando un nombre que crees recordar vagamente “Blaise”, repite una y otra vez mientras se queda parado frente a las llamas, de sus manos cae un líquido viscoso que se te asemeja a la sangre. 

No te ha visto, algo bastante difícil si a mi me preguntas, tu tamaño nunca ha pasado desapercibido. Pero tu si que has podido observar su perfil durante el minuto en que ha gritado como un desquiciado, tiene el cabello negro aplastado en la frente por el sudor, la piel blanca y su abrigo están manchados por la misma substancia que sus manos y al final descubres que tiene los ojos más azules que has visto en la vida. 

Lo has averiguado porque ha clavado su mirada en la tuya, tiene la misma expresión acelerada que te devuelve el espejo después de una misión suicida para salvar el mundo; pero al mismo tiempo es diferente, distante y helada. Está a punto de abrir la boca, tal vez para preguntar quien eres o qué haces ahí, cosas que ni tu mismo podrias responder cuando un hombre alto enrollado en una bata mal puesta aparece; con tu hermano aún más desnudo caminando detrás. 

El hombre de la chimenea no se olvida de ti, su mirada sigue fija en tu torso desnudo y por una vez, no intentas ocultarlo. Klauss camina hacia el sillón donde has pasado la noche con una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara mientras su acompañante mira al que supones es su amigo de arriba a abajo, juzgandolo; reprochado que sea un maldito desconsiderado y psicópata. Cuatro carraspea para llamar su atención y hacerles saber que los está escuchando. 

El tiene mayor experiencia que tu para lidiar con las resacas, las drogas y todas las cosas que estás seguro probaste por primera vez la noche anterior, pero realmente no recuerdas. Lo único que has entendido de lo que han hablado es que efectivamente ese hombre está cubierto de sangre, pero el embotamiento te impide alarmarte. La mirada del chico con el que tu hermano ha pasado la noche se ilumina al volver la vista hacia ustedes, ensancha la sonrisa hasta parecer un tiburón; sus gestos son tan calculados que se te antojan misteriosos. Intenta mentir. 

Klaus lo interrumpe desestimando sus palabras, propone una solución al problema: tu. Y para cuando eres un poco más consciente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor ya tienes el abrigo puesto, tu hermano parece un gato acurrucado en el sillón y le estas dando la dirección de la Academia a un perfecto desconocido con el que tu hermano durmió la noche anterior.

Un sonido gutural de impaciencia los interrumpe, el tiempo al parecer se les agota y deben salir corriendo de allí, Blaise, cómo relacionas se llama el dueño de la casa, levanta un palito de madera en dirección a su amigo y desaparecen las manchas en un segundo. Quisieras cuestionar lo que acabas de ver, pero tu mismo nacimiento fue un acontecimiento imposible de explicar para todo el mundo y callas. 

Mientras el otro promete mantener un perfil bajo, los segundos pasan y tu mente intenta comenzar a trabajar, sin mucho éxito aunque algo en el fondo intrínseco de ti dice que lo que están haciendo es una pésima idea, una terrible idea, pero te vuelves a perder en la figura de ese que apenas te llega a los hombros y en un instante de imprudencia contra toda razón decides hacer lo incorrecto por tercera vez en la vida, esperando que esta vez la tercera si sea la vencida. 

Y es que verlo salir de esa chimenea fue como un bote de pintura cayendo salvajemente sobre una alfombra blanca e impoluta, ajeno al destrozo que ese evento causaría en tu existencia caminaste hacia la salida esperando que te siguiese el asesino y rogando reconocer el camino a casa.


	2. Tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar dónde vives y como te gusta más.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore PoV

Era un tipo muy extraño, demasiado alto, inusualmente ancho y con una expresión de confusión infantil que cualquier otro hubiese considerado entrañable; a ti te recordaba un poco a los perros perdidos que la menor de los Greengrass insistía en rescatar. Notabas cierta incomodidad de su parte ante tu mirada y lo estabas disfrutando. 

Hacía bastante tiempo que nadie a tu alrededor se incomodaba tanto con tu presencia, extrañabas esos escalofríos visibles que los recorrían en cuanto llegabas sonriente y extasiado, casi eufórico después de una noche larga. Pero con el paso de los años, ese temor que se alojaba en el fondo se fue convirtiendo en asco y terminó siendo desagrado o resignación. 

Caminaste tras él, mientras de tiempo en tiempo lanzaba miradas sobre su hombro como queriéndose asegurar de que seguías detrás y que no eras producto de su imaginación. Sus ojos también son azules. Un par de veces se aclaró la garganta y te preguntas si lo hacía solo por la resequedad que la inminente resaca le estaba provocando o era el efecto de las palabras atoradas en su garganta intentando escupirlas. 

Porque estabas preparado para responder preguntas, siempre que no fueran estúpidas. Pero calló. Lo que tú no podías saber es que él estaba acostumbrado a eso, Theodore, a callar y obedecer sin rechistar, porque durante toda su vida pensó que obedeciendo a su padre y siendo el mejor salvaría al mundo. 

Tampoco es algo que fueras a averiguar esa mañana, se paró junto a la carretera más cercana a la casa mirando hacia ambos lados y suspirando. Estaban rodeados de pinos y la nada; la carretera no era más que un camino secundario. Cuando escuchaste su gruñido de desconcierto te diste cuenta del camino recorrido: la casa ya estaba oculta entre los árboles y el hombre no había hecho ningún intento de aparecerse. 

Algo dentro de ti hizo click: querías darte de topes contra una pared, colgar a Blaise de los cojones del árbol altísimo que estaba a tu lado y tal vez, si el tiempo te sobraba, rozar con tu lengua el mentón del tipo antes de clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón; después de todo, habías perdido el interés. Ya no era más que un muggle de esos que solías acechar de vez en cuando por las noches para divertirte hurgando en sus entrañas. 

Estabas a punto de abrir la boca para provocarlo, tal vez burlarte de él y su pose ridícula, con los brazos caídos y una expresión que reconociste como la que Pansy ponía cuando le bajaba la regla y estaba a punto de explotar. Pero antes de que pudieses decir ni pío, estampó un puño en el árbol del que habías pensado colgar a Zabini; las astillas saltaron y los ojos casi se te salen de la sorpresa. Su puño atravesaba el tronco de un extremo a otro. Él no tenía ni un rasguño. 

Sin meditarlo demasiado colocaste una mano en su hombro y sentiste un cosquilleo difícil de explicar. Ese hombre, muggle o no, podría arrancarte la cabeza con una mano, romperte los huesos sin esfuerzo y estabas ahí con la mano en su hombro intentando llamar su atención. Sólo te faltaba un cartel que gritará “suicidio” sobre tu cabeza. 

Él, consternado, se volvió a verte al tiempo que sacaba la mano del tronco. El árbol cayó lentamente con una serie de chasquidos que hicieron volar los pájaros a su alrededor. Su expresión atormentada se te antojó familiar y casi pudiste saborear el agobio que tenía por dentro. Sin preguntarle dónde diablos vivía, tomaste la resolución de desaparecerte con él. Si Zabini había podido llevarlos a él y al de la boa de plumas a su casa tal vez podrías aparecer en algún lugar cercano a la civilización sin partirlo en pedazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que decir que esta historia avanza lento y los narradores cambian, no tiene acción pero si introspección. A veces la narración continua donde ha quedado la escena anterior, son capítulos realmente cortos. No soy buena para las cosas largas y es mi primer fic/historia o intento de hacer algo de más de mil palabras en 9 años, aprox. LOL.
> 
> Si alguien esta leyendo esto: digan "hola", no muerdo.


	3. Inocente pregunta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero si algo sabes hacer Luther es cagarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, moriré con orgullo aunque nadie le esta chingadera.

Inocente pregunta

Cuatro años despertando con la misma rutina, sin sentir el calor del sol sobre tu piel o escuchar el crujir de las hojas bajo tus pies. La luna era un lugar demasiado silencioso, frío y solitario. Pero ahora estabas ahí, vomitando tus malas decisiones de la noche anterior recargado en una pared de ladrillo mohoso con un tipo que se reía de ti a carcajada limpia « ¡¿cómo diablos habían llegado a ese callejón?!», te preguntaste entre una arcada y otra. 

Entre vómitos y asco escuchabas sus comentarios inconexos, su voz se te estaba impregnando por dentro sin saberlo. Sonaba como un niño en dulcería, parecía que hubiese buscado carbón y encontrando oro dentro de sus zapatos en navidad. La palabra que más repetía era “fenómeno”. Quisiste decirle que no tenía que repetirlo ya eres bastante consciente de serlo. 

Al incorporarte el martilleo dentro de tu cabeza se tornó insoportable, con una sonrisa maníaca el otro atino a decirte «necesitas un café» . Tomandote del brazo te arrastró fuera del callejón, no reconocías ningún edificio pero los ruidos del tráfico matutino rebotaban dentro de tí. Aún así te dejaste llevar, el sentimiento de que parecías su mascota se mezcló con el arrepentimiento de la noche anterior y te inundo el «Que diría papá si me viera ahora», haciéndote sentir peor. 

Te dejaste conducir por su toque firme un par de cuadras ¡y por fin pudiste ubicarte! El local de donas estaba ahí como un faro dándote una señal, safaste el brazo de su agarre con facilidad y caminaste rumbo a Griddy’s. El aroma a café y grasa no devolvierón tus ganas de vivir pero la risa constante de tu acompañante si se torno una molestia, querías golpearle la cabeza contra una mesa con tal de que se callara de una buena vez. 

Lo volteaste a ver como mirabas a Diego por las mañanas, como si fuese una mosca bastante molesta a la que estabas dispuesto a aplastar sin miramientos. Dejó de reír en el acto, pero notaste una excitación inquietante en sus facciones al ver tu reacción. Se te erizo la piel al ver esa chispa de diversión perversa brillando en sus ojos. ¿Será que lo estaba haciendo a propósito? te preguntaste y no pudiste contenerte, la pregunta escapó de tus labios sin permiso. 

Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho, si te hubieras callado y mordido la lengua para no abrir la bocota, tal vez no te habrías convertido en su presa favorita. Pero tu no lo sabías en ese momento ¿cómo ibas a saber que se aburre rápido de lo que no le interesa? te habría dejado en paz, tres días contigo y se hubiera largado para siempre. Pero si algo sabes hacer Luther es cagarla.


	4. Te voy a hablar con la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like woman

No habías dejado ni un trozo de él atrás, sí que era un fenómeno, se lo dijiste más de una vez. Era fácil ver en sus facciones que la palabra le escocía por dentro, en sus ojos y esa pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas veías la tortura que eran propios pensamientos, estabas seguro de que en cualquier instante gritaría. Deseabas verlo explotar, si tenías suerte habría gritos, sangre y carcajadas. 

Pero era más difícil de lo que pensabas, hablaste tanto que parecías Malfoy chillando por Potter en el desayuno e imitaste como mejor pudiste la risa castrante de Pansy pero no hubo efecto. Lo viste entrar al café y mantuviste una charla insulsa, comenzabas a desesperarte por dentro cuando te soltó un « _¿_ lo estas haciendo a propósito? ». 

Un instante, eso te duró la sorpresa. Al parecer era inteligente por muy extraño que fuese su cuerpo «¿su fuerza provendría de la magia?» pensaste. Atinaste a responderle con una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes, esa que Blaise pone cada que intenta caerle bien a la mesera y sirve para conseguir un descuento en la barra. 

Rodó los ojos y dijo entre dientes algo que sonó a « _Eres igual a Diego»_ ¿Quién diablos es Diego? Te preguntaste, para caer en cuenta de que no sabías ni el nombre del grandullón al que intentabas provocar. Caminaste tras él en dirección a la barra, la empleada te dio asco e hizo aflorar en tu memoria el rostro de la vieja loca con cara de sapo del ministerio, esa que te dio clases en quinto año, Umbridge se llamaba. Pobre estúpida. 

Te sirvió un café con una mirada amable que encontraste incómoda sin saber exactamente por qué. Tu acompañante tenía la cara entre las manos y lo observaste detenidamente, la línea marcada de su mentón, el corte del cabello claro casi a rape y una expresión atormentada y agónica como si fuese la primera vez que se sentía así, tú que ibas a saber que eso era precisamente lo que pasaba. 

A los once tu compartias botella con el resto de tu curso de Slytherin y el atrapaba criminales. Sus vidas fueron muy diferentes pero sin saberlo ambos podrían decir que los demonios cargados a cuestas eran por culpa de papá, siempre papá. Te miró de reojo y preguntaste su nombre << _Número Uno_ >>, levantaste una ceja juzgandolo ¿te creía idiota? << _¿Spaceboy?,¿ The Umbrella Academy?_ >> agregó al ver tu expresión ¿eso era un colegio y un apodo? ¿se suponía tenías que conocerlo? ¿acaso era famoso entre los muggles? Volviste a negar sin emitir sonido dejando traslucir desconcierto ante sus palabras. 

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de decir en voz baja << _Luther_ >> sus ojos estaban clavados en tu reacción, lamiste tus labios como saboreando algo por venir y le soltaste un << _me gustas_ >>. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café horrendo y te vió como su fueras un extraterrestre, sonreíste intentando parecer encantador. Te acercaste a él pese a su incomodidad y le remataste la compostura con un sugerente << _quiero estar dentro de ti_ >>. ¿Quién iba a decir que esa simple frase tendría tantas implicaciones? Los colores se le subieron y balbuceó cosas sin sentido como adolescente. Esta vez, sí que te reíste de verdad. 

La empleada los volteo a ver con una sonrisilla, ella a diferencia de tí si conocía al hombre que estaba junto a ti. Lo vio crecer frente a las cámaras mientras salvaba el mundo junto a sus hermanos, supo que salvó la vida por poco después de ese accidente con el químico desconocido hacia una eternidad. Ya no es lo que era pensó. Cuando notó el rubor de sus mejillas te lanzo una sonrisa cómplice y la aceptaste con humor. 

Tal vez, estos días alejado de tu mundo y escondido con alguien que acabas de conocer no iban a ser tan horribles después de todo. Conocer al fenómeno era tu nuevo proyecto. La duda de si tendría magia en su interior se quedó flotando sobre ti, mientras compartían en un silencio extraño el resto del café. 


End file.
